compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zimbabwe Suluclac
Standing at 6'2", weighing in at 170 galactic standard pounds, age 34, Zimbabwe Suluclac is a handsome fellow, with a strong jaw and large square shoulders. Light brown hair with a few speckles of early grey grace his head. Always can be seen dressed in a freshly pressed suit. A cleverly hidden blaster is always within arms reach for Zimbabwe and he carries and air of skepticism and caution when he travels. Biography Growing up on the planet of Duro, Zimbabwe lived a decent life with his father and mother, Uganda and Madagascar Mar, the proprietors of a local tavern. Running a tavern was a very demanding job and Zimbabwe was expected to help maintain it, so he never attended school, but rather learned everything he knew from reading and his life experiences. His father, being a strict household dictator, was extremely demanding of Zimbabwe, never satisfied with what he did. Uganda was a extremely large man, "toughness" seemed to pour from every orifice of his body. Being a perfectionist, he kept to a tight work schedule that had Zimbabwe running errands or doing odd jobs around the tavern. From his fathers perfectionist attitude, Zimbabwe had an extreme drive to please, always giving 150% of what he had. One dark night, while he was running an errand, his parents were found brutally murdered in the small flat where they lived. There bodies were sliced into small pieces with vibroblades and scattered around the flat. Zimbabwe walked in on this horrible scene, turned around, walked out, and found the nearest thing to destroy. It just happened to be a courier's skiff, a small government piece of junk. The master of the skiff, now in pieces, was Vormav. Vormav was a local Duro, doing odds and ends for the Duro government, his life leading down a path to nowhere. As it would be, they both had nothing to come home to; no family, no money, no nothing. So they made a pact that they would never be alone again and swore an oath of brotherhood. Zimbabwe chose to take on Vormav's last name as his own, Suluclac. After this, Zimbabwe attended Duro Academy of Deep Space Exploration and became an expert Capitol ship pilot. Now they can be found traveling that galaxy together, making a difference and living their lives, ever searching for the murderers of Zimbabwe's parents. Zimbabwe is a founding member of a popular group known as The Exiles. When the mass exodus and attempted execution of many DynaCorp members took place, Zimbabwe banded together with several other members to create this group. A history of controversy, betrayal, and success has been placed on The Exiles heads. Jeb`el Ras and Tukaram are some of Zimbabwe's closest confidants. Zimbabwe was the acting leader of Csilla Excavations for a time and has had many high level management positions in DynaCorp, The Exiles, and Csilla Excavations. He is now living the good life happily in retirement, though you may see him hoping around the galaxy doing odd jobs with Csilla when he finds retirement too dull. Recently, Zimbabwe returned to full time work with the eXiles taking up his previous role as director of the defense force and logistics. He also helps direct the public relations and advertising department. Currently, Zimbabwe is the acting Prime Minister and SenBe Director of the Federation of Free Alliances. History .:Federation of Free Alliances -- Prime Minister/SenBe Director Position ~4.5 months .:::Maintain/build inter co-op relations, build foreign relations, manage new members to FFA, training and recruiting, other daily duties. .:The eXiles -- Senior Partner years and running .:::Serve as a founding member and senior partner in the co-op group known as The eXiles. Built Csilla Excavations up from a shell to a multi-million credit company, launched GalMart, founded The Federation of Free Alliances Gov, recruited many of the current partners in the eXiles, launched Koensayr ship producing faction. .:Storm Securities/DynaCorp -- Executive Officer years (Faction is Dissolved) .::::Served as XO to this security group. Apprenticed by the late Isoldor Storm, infamous Sith Lord. Performed administrative duties, clandestine ops, and strategic organization. Assisted in the founding of the Government DynaCorp. Left due to differences in ideology with Isoldor. Category:Individuals Category:Hapan